Odd's sisters
by Maya-flower
Summary: Odd's sisters decide that their well over due for a check up and the lyoko warriors about to learn another thing about them There all over protective of odd! I Don't own code lyoko
1. Chapter 1

Sister (real names Ages I don't know know)

[ADEL age 19] Can drive and is kinda wired but kind

[PALEAN age 18] comes up with the crazy plans.

[ELIZABETH age 17] Got odd to go to gymnastic with her.

[MARIE age 16] likes money.

[LOUISE age 15] The smartest out of them likes to read short brown hair

[ Odd - age 13]- Odd is odd

"MOM please, please only for a little while come on" whined a girl with short brown hair to her mom that was in the kitchen making dinner " oh I don't know Elizabeth" the woman her mom said "yeah please mom It's okay We'll be with Adel and Palean Come on we just want to see him we'll be good" said a girl with long curly brown hair stood near her sister Elizabeth. Begging " Elizabeth, Marie I just don't know"

She looked at her daughters both begging and pleading. "Okay but ask your father too." She turned her attention back to dinner. Elizabeth and Marie smiled and Elizabeth took out her phone as they walked out of the room and called her sister. " Adel sorry Palean, mom is a go I repeat mom is a go, now dad good luck I got the tickets good luck" she smiled hanging up. Giving Marie a high-five "now you pack and I'll buy" they ran up the stairs to their rooms.

Palean hung up her phone she turned to her sisters Adel, Louise and smiled " mom's a go now it's dads turn and were on our way" she smiled at her sister their plan was going wonderfully "yes everything is going great" Adel yelled.

Louise smiled and jumped up and down "yes yes yes" her sandy hair going up and down too. "Okay Elizabeth and Marie did their job, now it's our turn" they walked up the stairs in the loft where their dad was working. ( There not at their house) Adel went first Into the room.

Their father was looking at some artwork. "Daddy" she said in her sweetie's voice. He turned to look at her with a smile on his face. " Hey Adel how are you, what are you doing here." Then he saw Louise and pale an " Okay what are all of you doing here" his smile never faltered. " Well daddy mom said we could go and visit Odd at school, but she told us to ask you too can we please go." Louise asked with a puppy dog eyes on."Please daddy we wanted to see the school Me and Adel will be there so it will be fine right" They all knew there dad was weak against " daddy and the little girl look. "Okay but be carful" Adel knew he would break fast mom was harder so that why they gave it to elizabeth and Marie

" Thanks daddy" they ran down the stairs and to the car. Adel Started it and Adel called up Elizabeth and Marie.

"Hey were good so get ready our stuff is already in the trunk." After a little while they swung by their house and picked up a waiting Elizabeth and Marie. She stopped " Get in.". Elizabeth smiled and got in dragging Marie in with her

"Adel all you need Is some sunglasses and you got the kidnapper part down" Elizabeth laughed Marie and Louise rolled their eyes. "Hey back to the point you got the tickets" Palean asked, Elizabeth held up five online bought plane tickets and they all smiled cheesier cat grins.

* * *

The time it takes for one to fly from Italy to France later

Ulrich laughed at Odd " how did you get an F-... how only you " He chocked out between laughter." not everyone can be Mr. and Mrs. Einstein can we" He pointed to Aelita and Jeremie. Who blushed red like a fire. Odd chuckled.

"Now if only the einstein's and the other love couple would get their love on the road" odd dodged a flying shoe that Ulrich had thrown at him " It's not like that Odd" He screamed. "Sure it's not" took off laughing and running down the hall.

Ulrich took a moment to put his shoes back on and chased after odd at a fast pace. " Get back here odd" The rest tried to follow them. They ran to their dorm hall and stopped in front of Ulrich's and Odd's door. Ullrich had odd in a headlock " Owwww Ulrich let go mercy mercy" Odd squeaked Ulrich loosened and let go of odd "now don't ever say anything like that again stupid." Odd moved away and shook his head "got it" Jeremie walked up to odd and smacked his head

"Really I read your test almost every answer is Magic It's no wonder she hates you" Jeremie just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't diss the magic"Odd pointed a finger at Jeremie who just rolled his eyes. "Well anyway" Ulrich opened the door what they saw only stopped them mid stare. In Odd and Ulrich room were five girls. Three on a Ulrich bed one holding kiwi and the other reading a book. Odd stopped everyone else went wide eyed and froze.

Yumi turned towards Ulrich with a death glare. "No Yumi It's not me I don't know them at all" He held up his hands. "ODD" all the girls screeched and darted over to him and attack him with hugs. All of the other just stopped moving and stared as odd struggled.

" O. O.. Odd who are they" Aleta asked "their" before Odd could finish the oldest looking girl cut him off " we're his sisters and were going to be staying here for a little while." Her words were sweet and happy like but the look she gave Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi was the exact opposite. From were odd was being held he couldn't see it. All his friends were thinking pretty much the same thing ' yup were screwed'.

Sooo um not good and I don't really care what people think. so :I


	2. day one C

_Sister (real names Ages I don't know know)_

_[ADEL age 19] Can drive and is kinda wired but kind_

_[PALEAN age 18] comes up with the crazy plans. sandy wavy hair_

_[ELIZABETH age 17] Got odd to go to gymnastic with her. short brown hair_

_[MARIE age 16] likes curly brown hair_

_[LOUISE age 15] The smartest out of them likes to read short sandy hair_

_[ Odd - age 13]- Odd is odd ( i put this so i can remember who's who) _

There was ten people in the room. Silence was all that could be heard. you could hear a bee fart if one did.

On one bed was Six people five girls and Odd. The youngest of the girls had short sandy hair and had a pair of glasses. The one next to her had long curly brown hair.

Next was a girl with short brown hair, then a girl with sandy wavy hair.

The last one a rather pretty lady with long blond hair and odd was sitting on the lap of the girl in the middle looking rather angry down at the floor. The girls were all death staring the people sitting on the other bed (who you ask was on the other bed?) The other was four very stunned lyoko warriors Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and yumi.

Jeremie finally got his courage. " SOOO, umm odd these are you sisters. N...Nice to meet you? I guess but why are you here." He looked at them. He felt as if He was going to be drowned in the glare he got from Odds sisters. They didn't answer him they just glared at him ' I'm dead, I'm dead they're gonna eat me alive shit'

"Hey Palean put me down and why are you here anyway" Odd said as he struggled to get out of the girls grip. She only gripped him tighter. The eldest lady looked over at odd " We decided to come and check up on you were gonna be staying with you for a little while okayyyyy" She winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. A dark atmosphere appeared around odd and his head sunk. He started muttering things that they couldn't quite hear.

At this point Ulrich had snapped. " Hey I don't know what you think your doing but this is my room too, I'm already sleeping with your brother every night so I'm not letting you too" Ulrich stopped not realizing his mistake in the sentenced. The room got a dangerously feel to it.

"What your sleeping with my brother every night" Said the youngest looking girl. "SHELID YOUR EYES CHILD IT'S A HOMOSEXUAL" Yelled The girl with short brown hair. Covering Odds eyes. He just sat there.

" who said you could sleep with my brother." Said the girl with long curly brown hair as she stood up. Pulling out a random piece off pipe from god no's where. " I didn't mean it like that,... I'm sorry pardon me." Yelled as he ran up and out of the room to escape the crazed della robbia's in his room. The rest of the warriors took this as the perfect moment to escape the crazed Della robbia's.

"See you later odd have fun with your family reunion" They ran out of the door. " You guys" Odd lifted up his hand in a sad attempted as Aelita closed the door. "yip yip yip yip" kiwi came running in and attempted to jump on Odds lap. Only to be pushed off by Palean he yelped as he hit the floor. This got odd's attention he jumped off palean lap and scooped up kiwi. " Hey be nice to my dignity dog" he said cuddling Kiwi closer. Kiwi licked his face.

" sleeping with our brother, sleeping with our brother"( Palean)

"No I won't allow..it...never...denied" (LOUISE)

"It's not allowed unless we okay the person" (Adel)

" He wasn't even that good looking not good enough for odd never" (ELIZABETH)

All his sister were muttering about for Marie who was stand in the middle of the room holding the pipe

" H.. Hey, how long are you guys staying anyway" Odd studded out as all of his sister turned to look at him. All their death stares directed at him. shock filled Odd body and he gripped Kiwi tighter and backed away. his sister noticed it and their eyes softened. Marie looked at odd and jumped over to him "Odd your loving sisters have decided to come and visit you for a little while aren't you happy" She grabbed him and hugged him soon all the other girls ran over to odd and joined in. Odd was smushed and struggled. " You didn't have to be jerks to my friends and i'm not sleeping with him i'm staright" but like always they stopped listing and once again thoughts of killing Ulrich entered their heads. The only thought that entered odds head was ' please help Ulrich not be killed god'.

* * *

(line)

independent study

Aelita watched as odd walked in to the library she waited a seconds to see that if he was alone and indeed he was. She waved him over to where the rest of them were siting. he saw her and smiled a sheepish grin and came over and sat down. " sorry guy's about the crazy sister thing their jerks and like to pick on me a lot" he stated.

Yumi arched her eyebrows ' looked more like over protectiveness to me but what 'ev ' she just let it go for now. Jeremie looked past odd to the door expecting half crazed over protective dell robbia sisters to come running in at any moment. Good for him Ulrich asked the question for him " Odd where are your crazy sister at the moment before they come running in here trying to behead me for a mistake in a sentence" Ulrich hissed at odd odd gave him a I'm sorry look. Then spoke

" They went shopping, they can't come to class with me, oh and they don't know this is independent study." He held his finger to his lips. " Soo don't tell them" he smiled to him self as he pulled out a magazine to read, but this conversation was not done yet " Odd some of your sister looked kinda young why are they not in school" Yumi questioned looking at him. " well we were all home schooled but I chose to come here instead, so they can just catch up when they get back or more likely they are ahead in their work and will be doing some here if necessary, damn it I really hope they don't stay long" he put his head into his arms dropping the magazine. " I just hope Xana dose not have anything planed" Jeremie said making Odd look up " we need you on lyoko crazy sisters or no" The power in the library suddenly went out and Jeremie computer started to make noise. Odd groaned " Damn it Xana"

( I got a pet hermit crab today so i wrote this cause i was happy yaaay Her name is Caitlin)

ps i know my spelling and such as :l... are not the best so deal with till i find it and my need to fix it kicks in


End file.
